New Life
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: My OC is about to start her new life with Sly. What will they face? Read to see! R&R, plz!
1. Chapter 1

New Life

Disclaimer: Y`know, I`m getting sick of these things. I own nada, zilch, nothing but Sara(fina), oh fudge monkeys, holy fuzzles, and some other OCs.

A/N: Rated because I`m paranoid and my mind can be very wrong at times. Also, SARA IS **NOT** A MARY-SUE! All claims of such nature shall be ignored.

Sarafina "Sara" Jensen`s my name, ninjas are my game. That`s because I`m the ninja of the Cooper gang. Yep, the Cooper gang, as in Sly Cooper. I was sucked into the game (literally) a few years ago, when I was seventeen, and became a silver cat with gold eyes. Now I was twenty, still in the gang, and engaged to Sly. I was going to marry the most famous thief in the video game world, and the date was fast approaching.

I was sitting in my room with my wedding dress in my lap, a needle in hand, and sewing supplies scattered around me. I carefully took in the hem so I could stand without stepping on it, then a bit higher. I heard the door open. I quickly threw my comforter over the dress, and looked to the door. Sure enough, there was my fiance, leaning against the doorframe. "There`s my sexy little bride." He purred, pulling me to my feet and swinging me around. "Sly, you`re such a charmer. But you know better; even you have to knock before coming in." I scolded playfully, then put a finger to his lips as he leaned in to kiss me. "Your punishment is no kisses." I announced. "Saaaaaarrraaaaaaa! Come ooooooooooooooooon!" The raccoon whined, looking at me pleadingly with those big brown eyes.

I bit my lip. Ugh, it was so hard to resist him; I was a HUGE sucker for those big brown eyes. "No. Not for at least thirty minutes, and it`ll be longer if you whine." I stated firmly. He sighed, then started twirling a lock of my dyed-black hair. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too." Came his muted reply. "To think, tomorrow I`m going to be Mrs. Sarafina Cooper." I sighed, then giggled and recited, "Sara Cooper. Sly and Sara Cooper. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Oh look, it`s the Coopers. I like the sound of that." (borrowed that from iCarly, which I don`t own either.) "I do, too." He chuckled. "Let`s save the I do`s for tomorrow, honey." I suggested, nuzzling him. A small beep sounded from my watch; his thirty minutes were up. I let him know by kissing as passionately as I could for about three minutes.

I woke up the next morning to shouting outside my door. "Sara! Get up; we have to go in thirty minutes!" Murray shouted. "THIRTY? B-but I`m not ready!" I shouted back, then jumped up and squirmed into my strapless, now knee length silver dress and rammed my feet into silver strappy heels. "Ow ow ow ow! How the hell do people walk in these fricking things?" I moaned, trying to run around and get everything. "If you want, I`ll help, little sis." The hippo offered, peeking in at me. "I`d like that, big bro. Can you help me with my hair? Just a bun will do." I asked as I fiddled with my veil. He actually did it perfectly. "Whoa. Nice job, big guy." I said as I slid the hairband with my silver veil on. I put on the red lipstick I`d gotten specially for today (A/N: I hear red lipstick can have a love-evoking effect. ;) ) did the rest of my makeup normally, then ran out the door and flipped into the van. "Where`s Sly?" I asked Murray as he got in. "He and Bentley left early. Wanted to get ready at the church." He explained. The rest of our ride was silent as we thought. Since I had no family here, Murray would give me away since he was my "big brother." We pulled up to the church as "Here Comes the Bride" began. I took my friend`s arm, and we started down the aisle.

I gasped when Sly came into view. He was wearing a simple tux, even with pants, but on him, it looked so different, so...perfect. I heard him gasp at me, too. I reached the end of the aisle, and stood facing him. My friends, a white panther named Syria and a tan rabbit named Daesi (pronounced Daisy) stood behind me in matching red dresses. "Safafina Spirit Jensen, do you take Sylvester James Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband?" The justice asked. "I do." I said calmly, but in my head I was screaming, "Hell yeah!" He then turned to Sly and repeated the question. "I do." The master thief replied. "Then by the power vested in me, I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The justice shouted, to rousing cheers from the small crowd. Sly gently flipped my veil out of my face and smiled at me. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper." He said cockily. "Oh, shut up and kiss me, you fool." I commanded, flinging my arms around his neck and proceeding to coat him in red. We parted with our heartbeats thudding in our ears, and ran out to our limo, which carted us off to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

New Life

Disclaimer: Y`know, I`m getting sick of these things. I own nada, zilch, nothing but Sara(fina), oh fudge monkeys, holy fuzzles, and some other OCs.

A/N: Rated because I`m paranoid and my mind can be very wrong at times. Also, SARA IS **NOT** A MARY-SUE! All claims of such nature shall be ignored.

-That night-

We were both cuddling in the master bedroom of our new house. We both purred contently, until I felt him start tugging at my top. "Hey, hands off." I ordered, swatting his hand. "Come on. I waited for this for three years. Now we`re married and you STILL say no?" He whined, still in that damn sexy voice of his. "It`s the first night. And my first time." I said nervously. "Well, I expected the first time thing. And why not the first night? It`s the most passionate night of the marriage." He purred, his hand returning to the buttons on my top. I swatted his hand again, getting a bit annoyed. "I said no, and that`s that." I hissed, trying to turn away. I was held tight to his muscular chest, and he purred in my perked ear, "Come ooooooon. You know you waaaaaaaant tooooooo." I wriggled out of his arms reluctantly, and squirmed to the other side of the bed. "Sorry, no entry tonight. Good night." I growled, shutting my eyes.

-Next night-

Same scenario that night. "Please?" He begged. "No." I replied curtly. "Come on, you said no last night." "Now I`m saying it tonight." "Where`s the fun in being married if you can`t-" "Finish that and I will hurt you." "But sweetheart-" "I. Said. No." "But-" "NO!" "Tomorrow?" "Maybe." "Okaaaaaay. I love you." "I love you, too." "Night." "Good night."

-Next night-

"Tonight`s the night." He gloated. "Eh-eh! I said maybe." I reminded him. "Really? C`mon, how long are you gonna wait?" "It`s been three nights." "Most couples do it on night one." "Okay, honestly? I don`t know if I`m ready." "Sara, listen-" "No, YOU listen. I`m the one who`s at risk of getting pregnant. I just don`t know if I`m ready for a baby." "Darling, I assure you that you`ll be a wonderful mother." "Give me some time to think about it." "How long?" "I dunno, till tomorrow night?" "Oh, okay. Only cause you`re you." "Thanks. Good night, honey." "Night, baby." "Don`t say 'baby'." "Okay, sweetheart."

-NEXT night-

We climbed into bed silently that night. He tugged at the strap of my green silk nightgown, silently asking, "Is tonight the night?" I swatted his hand away, discouraging him a bit. He frowned, and turned over, expecting me to do the same. I tapped him on the shoulder, then removed my nightie. His eyes went wide as I mouthed, "I`m ready." He grinned broadly, throwing off his baggy red jersey and sweatpants.

(The following events were not appropriate for a T-rated fic!)

-Following morning-

I woke up feeing pretty good the next morning. I sat up, the covers falling off and exposing my bare chest. "Ay!" I squeaked, clutching the sheets to my torso. My small yelp of surprise woke my partner, who sat up quickly. "Wha happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Uh, just forgot that I`m a bit...'au naturale' right now." I admitted as he looked at me trying to cover myself. "Well, you gotta admit it was fun. Right, kitty?" He teased, stroking my ears. "Quit petting me and don`t call me kitty. But yes, I did enjoy it." I admitted, as I shrugged on my blue robe. He smirked, then pulled me close and kissed me. After a minute or so, he let me go, and my stomach leapt to my throat. I clapped a hand over my mouth and dashed to my bathroom, then proceeded to puke my guts out.

I felt Sly come in and tie my hair back, finished losing the contents of my stomach, and collapsed on the cool tile. "Well, if it was that bad, you could`ve said stop." He joked. "This is exactly what I was afraid of." I moaned. "Getting sick?" He asked, helping me to my feet. "No, Mr. Sarcasm. Hello, I`m puking the morning after. We may be parents in a while." I sighed, putting a hand on my stomach. "But after one time?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, it`s not like the chance of a flying strawberry doing the salsa on the roof. It`s the chance of me being pregnant after...that." I reasoned. "Are we ready for a baby?" He asked.

"Don`t really have a choice, do we?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, there`s adoption." He offered. "What, and miss all his firsts? I`d rather not." I declined. "And we could do an abor-" He began, stopping as I glared daggers at him. "We`re thieves, not murderers. Do not even SUGGEST we kill our own baby." I hissed. "Well, looks like there`s going to be a new little Cooper." He laughed. "Well, we`re not sure yet either. I`d need a test first. Good thing I bought a box yesterday, JIC." I said with a wink. "What`s JIC mean?" My husband asked. "Just in case. Now skedaddle." I giggled, shoving him out of the bathroom. I grabbed the box hidden under the sink.

I paced nervously on the cold blue tile like a caged animal as I awaited the results. I glanced at the door, then the sink, and back again. My hands shook behind my back in worry. What would we do about heists? How could I sneak around if I was gaining weight constantly? Ninjas weren`t exactly hulking pregnant creatures. I kept doing my deep yoga breathing to not flip out, and at long last the timer sounded. I heard the bathroom door open, and saw my spouse walk in. "We may as well find out together." He said, wrapping me consolingly in his strong arms. Together, we looked at the three tests. (Hey, I was paranoid, okay?) I nearly fainted as three little pink pluses stared back at us.

"Whoa, careful honey." Sly grunted as he was suddenly holding all my weight. "I...I don`t believe this...Oh my God, I`m pregnant." I moaned, my head spinning like a race car`s tires. "Well, don`t fall. You wanna hurt the baby?" He asked, pulling me back to my feet. "The baby doesn`t have anything to hurt yet." I commented, a bit snappily. "Cool down, kitty." He ordered, stroking my long black hair. "You know it irks me when you call me that." I huffed, crossing my arms over my soon-to-be life filled stomach. "Aw, but you`re my cute little cuddly kitty." He whined, pulling me into another hug. I let him do it, then felt a lump swell in my throat. Just like that I was on my knees, sobbing on the cold tile of the bathroom with Sly trying to comfort me.

"Wh-what are w-we thinking?" I hiccupped. "We`re th-thieves! What k-k-kind of t-terrible parents would bring a baby into a l-life like that?" "Sara, honey, our kid`s gonna be fine. Look at me," He ordered. "Uh-uh." I sniffled, shaking my head. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. "Baby doll, you know what I see in your eyes?" He asked. "Tears?" I guessed. "Well, yes, but not what I meant. I see love. The love that created that baby. I know you see it in mine, too. Darling, as long as we have love, it doesn`t matter if we`re thieves." He purred, gently placing a hand on my stomach. "W-what am I gonna do about heists? I`m not going to be any good at sneaking around when I put on, like, fifty pounds." I asked, wiping at my eyes. "I guess when you start getting heavy, I`ll have to keep you home. We`re not scheduled for anything until later next year, anyway." He assured. I sighed. This would be a looooong-wait. I was a cat, not a human. How long WOULD this pregnancy be?

I looked it up on Google, and imagine my surprise to find that a cat`s pregnancy is just nine weeks. "Holy fuzzles. That freaking fast?" I squeaked, then let my head meet the table with a thud. "Ugh, why me?" I sighed, then patted my middle. "Sorry, little one. Mommy`s just caught a bit off guard. But Mommy and Daddy are going to love you the way you deserve to be loved." "You`re going to be a great mom, Sara." I lifted my head to see Sly standing there, smiling. The smile faded as he read what I`d found on my laptop. "Nine weeks? Wow, we need to start getting ready." He noted. I sighed yet again. I was in for a looooooooooong nine weeks.

-Nine weeks later, narrator-

Sly paced the waiting room restlessly as Sara screamed in pain in the delivery room. Of course, he was very anxious. After all, the birth of your first child is a big deal, isn`t it? His ears twitched as she screamed again, and he dropped into a chair. He was a walking bundle of emotions at the time: hope, excitement, fear, nervousness, love, pride, and so many more it`d take too long to write them all. Finally, his wife`s screams were replaced with the cry of a baby...then another. "Twins?" He asked aloud, then added, "Wow, guess than night was a lot more passionate than we thought." The blonde rabbit who`d been assisting Sara popped her head into the room. "Mr. Cooper? You may come see Sara now." She barely got the words out and he was already running to her.

"Sara? How you doing, sweetheart?" He asked as he walked in. "That was horrible...but worth it." She replied, showing him the two little blue bundles. Both seemed to take after Sly in the looks department; the only visible trait they both had from Sara was short, fine black hair. "They`re perfect. See? We did pretty damn good." Sly gloated quietly. "If this is such a big joke to you, then you be the one in labor next time." Sara challenged. "No, thank you! That`s women`s work." He said smugly, a smirk painted on his face. "I would call you a sexist, but you guys aren`t tough enough to handle the pain." His wife replied with a smirk of her own. They looked back down at the children-THEIR children-to find their eyes open, one boy`s a bright iridescant gold, the other a shiny clear brown, staring at their parents.

"We still need to name them." Sara reminded him, then smiled at the brown-eyed twin. "I want to name him Connor, and his middle name will be...hmm..." She looked up at her spouse with a grin. "Sylvester. Connor Sylvester Cooper." "Aw, no fair! We cant name a boy Sarafina." Sly teased, then thought for a minute. "What`s your middle name again?" "Spirit." Sara replied. "And your dad`s name?" Sly asked, taking the gold-eyed twin. "Tobias. Let me guess, Spirit Tobias Cooper?" Sara inquired. "I like it." The master thief agreed. "Oh, okay. Only cause I got to name Connor." The ninja consented. The young parents smiled at each other, as their new family slept soundly in the cat`s arms.

-One year later-

Sara blew a piece of her long black hair out of her face as she sat in the rocking chair that faced the window in the boys` room. Connor`s tiny hand was loosly grasping Sara`s finger, his eyes shutting and opening quickly and rhythmically. He was the little insomniac of the two, and Sara was often up at two a.m. like that night, rocking him back to sleep. "Your little hand`s wrapped around my finger, and it`s so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter cuz you`re dreaming," The young mother sang, standing and taking him to the crib. "So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight." She continued as she did just that. She looked fondly at the little boys.

"To you, everything`s funny. You`ve got nothing to regret. I`d give all I had, honey, if it could stay like that." She sang softly, staring at her children, and looking up out the window. Sly had gone on a heist with the gang, but insisted that Sara needed to stay home. She drew her scarlet silk robe tighter around her, wishing he`d give up there middle-of-the-night heists. She missed him; he`d go out all night, then sleep nearly all day. Sara was surprised that the twins hadn`t forgotten their dad`s existance. "Oh darling, don`t you ever grow up, don`t you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don`t you ever grow up, don`t you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. I won`t let nobody hurt you; won`t let no one break your heart. Yeah, no one will desert you; just try to never grow up." She cooed, then smiled at the children once more and walked out.

The next night, Sara was standing in the top of the pine tree in front of the house, watching Sly slink away into the darkness. _Time to see what he`s REALLY up to at night,_ She thought, swooping down and tailing him. He walked up to a jewelry store, looking in the window at a gold and diamond choker. Their friends walked out of the shadows, and they ran into the store, stealing quite a bit of the jewelry and dashing off. The ninja cat followed, a smokey blur in the night, as they finally stopped in a clearing in the forest. She scampered up a tree and sat on a branch, listening in on them.

-Sara`s POV-

"Sara`s gonna love this!" Sly exclaimed, holding up the choker. "Speaking of Sara, why haven`t we seen her lately? I kinda miss my little sister." Murray asked, looking at the jade earrings in his hand. "Uh, she wasn`t feeling well." He lied. I scoffed. Not feeling well? He forbade me to leave the house! My heart swelled in anger, but dropped as a loud crack sounded, and my perch dropped to the ground.

"Sara?" All three men exclaimed as I stood and brushed myself off. "Sly Cooper! How dare you lie to our friends? I feel perfectly fine! You just make me stay home with the-" I ranted, cut off by his hand clamping in a vice-like way over my mouth. "Sly, what are you hiding?" Bentley asked with a concerned look. I pried his hand off and looked up at him. "You didn`t tell them, did you?" I asked. He shook his head, and I sighed. "We`d have to let them know eventually." I reminded him. "Tell us WHAT?" Murray bellowed. "Sly didn`t want me to leave because we have two children at home. Twins." I admitted. Our friends` jaws dropped. "You two had kids? And didn`t tell us?" Bentley shouted. "Calm down. If you want, you can come meet them." I offered, then smiled. "Connor and Spirit ought to meet their uncles."

I led the way into the little nursery, and looked in at the boys. Both were sleeping soundly, and I motioned the men in, putting a finger to my lips. I pointed to the cradles, and stepped aside to let our friends see the sleeping children. "Aw..." The two of them whispered as they looked at our boys. Sly put an arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him. "See? We did a good job, kitty." He bragged. I swatted his arm and groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me kitty?" I looked out the window, watching the sun rise on a new day for me, my friends, and my family.

"You know, we do have that guest house out back, Sly. Things have been way too quiet around here without the guys here." I hinted, as the children began to stir. "You`re right, Sara. Hey guys, how`d you like to move in?" Sly suggested as I walked over to our boys and picked them up. "You mean it?" Murray shouted, startling the children. "Murray! Please don`t startle the children." I semi-scolded. "Sorry. But can we really?" He repeated, grinning. "You care, kitty?" He asked with a gloating twinkle in his eyes. "Stop calling me kitty! But no, I don`t mind. Actually, it`d be nice to have you guys around again." I replied with a smile. "Alright! The gang`s back together!" Sly cheered.

-2 years later-

I smiled as the kids played cops and robbers in the yard. I was on the sidelines again, my hand resting on my round stomach. Yep, we had another little Cooper on the way. I laughed as Connor held up a pretend finger-gun at his brother. "Freeze, Cooper!" He commanded. "Never! I`m Sly Cooper, the bestest thief ever!" Spirit declared, jumping onto the roof of the playhouse and perching like his dad on the little pointed light. "It`d be more fun if we had a girl. Then she could play Mommy." Connor thought aloud. "Maybe you`ll get a little sister. Or there`s a new family moving in with a daughter your age." I suggested. Immediately, they were jumping the fence to meet her. I laughed as I watched the boys knock hurriedly, eager to meet their potential new friend. I leaned back in my chair, shutting my eyes as they started talking to the family. "Hi, I`m Connor, and this is my brother, Spirit. We live next door." I heard Connor chirp. My eyes snapped open as I heard an all too familiar voice reply, "Well, nice to meet you. You two look familiar..." My head snapped around to face the house, and the policewoman in the doorway.

"Oh, no. Sly?" I called, staring at the boys. My husband came out with a grin that quickly vanished as he saw our sons talking to Carmelita. "What are they doing over there?" He hissed fearfully. "They wanted to meet the new girl and play with her, but she must be Carm`s daughter!" I whispered, then froze. The boys were pointing at us. And Carm was glaring. And grabbing her shock gun. "Oh, fudge monkeys! Run!" I squeaked as she fired the first shot. I stood, but fell back as the baby kicked in protest. "Ow! Now is NOT the time to disagree!" I told my stomach, getting back up and dashing off.

I hid behind a tree, holding my stomach. When you`re a cat and eight weeks pregnant, running around like this is hard to do. I looked around to spot the cop, standing over Sly. "I gotcha now, Ringtail!" She crowed in triumph, setting her gun to kill. "NO!" I roared, charging at her. I knocked her down, catching her shock pistol and aiming it at her. Sly put a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "Better not tick her off, Inspector. She`ll shoot." Sly cautioned. I felt a bolt of pain tear through my stomach, nearly knocking me over.

"Sara, are you okay?" My husband asked in concern. "No, my stomach-AAH!" I screeched, holding my middle tightly. Carm had already snuck away, not caring about her gun. "I think it`s time." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. When Sly spoke, his voice trembled in worry and fear. "B-but you`re not n-nine weeks yet!" "Apparently, he doesn`t care. Please, we need to go!" I squeaked as he helped me to my feet. Sly sprinted to Murray, who was in the garage. "We need to go to the hospital. Sara`s in labor." He explained hurriedly. Murray nodded, then got behind the wheel. The thief came back, picked me up, and put me down in the backseat. He returned again with the kids, then turned to Murray. "Where`s Bentley?" "He went out with Penelope." Murray informed him, then added, "C`mon little buddy, we got a new kid to meet." With that, we tore off.


End file.
